


Companies

by euphoricadora



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:29:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25538809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/euphoricadora/pseuds/euphoricadora
Summary: What if She-ra never existed, and everyone just lived in a modern world.Adora is a soloist in BM Entertainment (Bright Moon Ent). She usually releases sad music but changes through genres.Catra is a soloist in Weaver Studios. She releases rap music, but sometimes, she sings. That is on a rare occasion though.They meet one time while walking past each other, Adora accidentally bumped into Catra. Of course, she apologized, but Catra, she hated Adora with a passion. What if the two artists collaborated? Would they start to have a friendship?
Relationships: Adora & Catra (She-Ra), Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 21





	Companies

**Author's Note:**

> All song credits go to the original artists. Hope you enjoy <3.

_"Baby you're a force of nature"_ Adora sang into the microphone. "That was perfect! Game changer for us!" Bow, the producer, exclaimed. Adora came out of the room, and playfully punched Bow's arm. "Shut up already" she laughed, "You're so loud". "Not my fault you were amazing! Right Glimmer!" Bow turned to Glimmer, her manager. "Bow, please quiet down" she punched his arm. Not hard, but playfully. "I can't believe we've all come this far, and we still do everything together" Bow reminisced. Adora softly smiled, "I agree, I can't believe it's already been a year since we joined BM" she spoke. Glimmer sighed, "Can we all go eat now?" she asked, clearly starving. "Whatever let's go best friend squad!" Bow exclaimed, smiling. 

_"Bitches say I taste like sugar, but ain't shit sweet, ah"_ Catra finished her rap. "Wildcat, you did it!" Scorpia, her manager, smiled. "Oh shut it" Catra rolled her eyes. "Stop holding your emotions in" Scorpia sighed, and left the room. Catra threw a glass at the wall and screamed. "FUCK MY LIFE" she yelled. 

"Come on Adora! It's a fanmeeting!" Glimmer pulled Adora, "I want to finish eating though" Adora whined, Glimmer not caring, kept pulling. As soon as Adora sat down, she pouted at Glimmer. Glimmer giggled at the pout. The fans kept coming, Adora signing some CDs, and smiling while talking to her fans. One fan asked for a picture, and of course, Adora accepted. Adora stood up and walked over to her fan. The poor fan was freaking out, Adora smiled at the male fan. "It's okay" she reassured. The male fan took out his phone and held it up. Adora did a peace sign and held her cheek against the fan's cheek. Once the picture was taken, Adora hugged him and waved as she sat back down. The fans were chanting Adora's name. Adora smiled at the moment. Another fan came up and asked if she could rap Catra's song. Adora agreed. _"Realer than anybody you had, and pretty, all of that body-ody, the ass and titties"_ Adora finished. "As you guys know, I am releasing another album soon" Adora announced. The fans screamed, happy they were getting fed by their favorite artist. 

Catra was busy finishing a music video. "This takes forever" Catra joked. Scorpia laughed, "I know". As soon as the music video was finished, the team was cheering, even Catra. She joined in on the hugs. The team was shocked, didn't Catra say she hated hugs. Oh well, they still continued to hug.

It was the week of each release. Adora was nervous as hell. Then, the album was finally released, and the music video. Within 5 seconds of the releases, thousands of views. Comments were coming in like crazy! 

**euphoricadora:** OH MY GOOOOOD!!

 **loveadora101:** IT'S FINALLY HERE AHHHH

Adora was laughing at all the comments. 

Catra released her music video, and album the same day. Comments were zooming in.

 **lcvecatra2045:** YESSSS! MY WIFE FINALLY RELEASED IT!!

 **goaway898329:** yes! she's back! I'm fed!!

Catra smiled at the kind comments, but then she saw a mean comment. She hated it with a passion.

 **adoralcve:** can't compare to adora lmao 🙄🙄

Catra threw her phone on her bed, but soon picked it up and searched up Adora's music video. "Force of Nature...huh" Catra sighed, 'Here we go' she thought. Once the music video ended, Catra was in awe. 'That was amazing' she thought. She then shook her head. "Rival, rival" she repeated, but couldn't seem to get Adora's smile out of her head.

Comments kept rushing in. She was happy and decided to check out Catra's music. The video showed up, _Catra - Savage_ , 'Hmmm..' she thought. Then immediately clicked on the video. Catra's rap flowed, and Adora was in awe. Absolutely in love with her facial expressions. The video ended, and Adora's mouth was open, and then she clapped. "Yay!" she smiled. 

Two weeks later, the two soloists had received a message from their manager. "Meet at ????" was all is said. So the two females went to where their managers told them to meet. Adora walked in and took off her mask and sunglasses. She then sighed and sat down by a window. Soon after Catra walked in and saw Adora. 'She looks so pretty with her hair down' Catra thought, she then shook her head when Adora looked up at her. "Oh hi!" Adora smiled and held out her hand, Catra rolled her eyes and shook her hand. "You must be Catra! Your rapping is amazing! It flows so well" she smiled at Catra who was blushing at the compliment. "Yeah, yeah" is all Catra replied and Adora pouted. "Not one to talk, huh?" she asked. "Nope," Catra replied annoyed. Why the fuck was she here. Adora's face then showed a frown, "So you don't like me huh?" she said and Catra looked confused. "You said it out loud" Adora answered Catra's confused face. "I'll leave then, I guess it's no use since you don't like me" Adora showed a fake smile. She was walking away when Catra grabbed her arm. Adora, shocked, look at her. "Your fans, they compared our music" Catra looked down. "Oh! I see, oh ignore those fans. I try and stay away from them" Adora gave a smile. Catra turned away as her face turned red. Catra wasn't a people person, this was a first for her. Talking to someone who actually was kind to her, unlike Shadow Weaver. Then Scorpia and Glimmer walked in. "Sorry we are late!" they said at the same time, "Here is the plan for both of you, we are making a collaboration between the two of you," Scorpia told them, and Glimmer nodded. "Okay, hold on Scorpia, what do you mean?" Catra asked. "The two are going to be apart of a song, sing, rap, whatever" Scorpia explained. Adora smiled and joined in, "I'm down for that, but is Catra? I mean we should all be happy with it to be able to do it". "That is why we asked you two here today" Glimmer explained as she continued, "Catra, you in?" she asked. Catra sighed, "Yes". 

Three weeks went by, and the song they were practicing was called _'Rain On Me'._ The two females voices went perfectly together. Adora and Catra ran into each other, "Ah! Going to practice?" Catra asked, "Yep! I'm so excited!" Adora jumped ecstatically. The two females continued walking, Catra heard Adora singing her part in the collaboration. She was amazing. The music video had been already filmed, it was just the song to get down. 

They were in the recording room, they finished off with the song. Perfectly. 

It was the week to release the music video, a single song. Hoping the fans like it, the music video was officially released. Comments were flooding in, like a tsunami.

 **lcveadora:** BYE I'M CHANGING MY NAME TO 'LCVECATRADORA'

 **stupidboy;** my fucking god, their voices go together so perfectly!!

 **euphoricadora:** I'M STREAMING EVERYDAY BYE, THAT'S IT

The two females laughed at the comments, and Catra stopped, then heard Adora's laugh. It was so cute. Adora then noticed Catra was staring at her. "You okay?" Adora asked. Catra came back to her senses. "Yeah uh, yeah" she smiled at Adora.

The two females began to hang out after the collaboration. Laughing, friendship. It was nice being together. "Hey, Adora!" Catra yelled over to her friend. "Hey, Catra!" Adora smiled as the two gave each other a hug. "Bowling?" Catra asked. "Definitely" Adora's looked competitive. Not scary though. 

Once the two females arrived at the bowling arena, they quickly paid and ran to a lane. They played the game and had a hella lot of fun. Catra, being her sporty self, won. "Not fair! You cheated!" Adora pouted as they walked out of the bowling arena. "Hey! I played fair!" Catra argued back. The two got into Catra's car and laughed. They had a lot fun, their friendship was never going to end.

Today, they were going to get ice cream together. Adora got strawberry, and Catra got chocolate. "These flavors go perfect together, don't you agree Catra?" Adora asked. Getting no answer, Adora looked down and frowned. 'She doesn't know, huh?' Adora thought. "I don't know what?" Catra asked and Adora looked up quickly, covering her mouth. "Shit" Adora quickly said and went to get up, but Catra grabbed her arm. "What don't you want to tell me?" Catra asked. Adora blushed and looked away. "Adora, I've been hiding something too," Catra told her softly. Adora turned her head to Catra. "What aren't y-" Adora got cut off. Catra softly placed a kiss on Adora's lips. Catra pulled away and said "I love you Adora" smiling. Tears came to Adora's eyes. Catra confused asked, "What's wrong?". Adora pulled Catra into a kiss. She then pulled away and put her forehead on Catra's. "I love you too Catra" Adora spilled out, Catra smiled and pulled Adora into a kiss again. The feeling of passion, love. "Hey Adora" Catra pulled away, and Adora looked in Catra's eyes. "Will you be my girlfriend?" Catra asked, Adora, smiled, and gave Catra a quick peck. "Of course I will" she smiled. Catra grabbed her girlfriends' hand and walked down the street. Mask, and sunglasses on. The two soloists, no girlfriends never wanted to leave each other's side. It really was their companies that brought them together.

**Author's Note:**

> Songs used:  
> Force of Nature - Bea Miller  
> Savage - Megan Thee Stallion  
> Say So - Doja Cat
> 
> Hope you guys enjoyed it! <3


End file.
